


Растаявший

by dmitrywachter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Incest, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter
Summary: Шерлок болен, и хочет (ни много ни мало), чтобы старший брат о нём позаботился.





	Растаявший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356962) by [Tikatikox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox). 



> Шерлок болен, и хочет (ни много ни мало), чтобы старший брат о нём позаботился.

У Майкрофта наступил обеденный перерыв, когда он уставился в экран ноутбука, проверяя камеру на 221Б, о существовании которой Шерлок не догадывался. 

После Шерринфорда минуло полгода, и Майкрофт постепенно исчез из жизни брата. Забыть, как Шерлок — тот, кого он любил больше всего в этом мире — целился в него, было невозможно. Воспоминания до сих пор ранили, ему так и не удалось избавиться от постоянных мыслей о том, что Шерлок больше нуждался в друге, чем в семье. Что он _предпочёл_... выбрал Джона и признал его родным — в отличие от собственного старшего брата. 

И вот они снова живут на Бейкер-стрит тихой размеренной жизнью — чем не пресловутое «долго и счастливо»? 

Майкрофт успешно боролся с порывами заявиться к ним и предаться ребяческим подколкам, к которым они с братом так привыкли за эти годы. 

Он знал, что тоска по Шерлоку разрастается настолько, что с ней становится сложно уживаться, но до конца признавать это отказывался. А, вишенка на торте — Шерлок так и не объявлялся со времен событий полугодичной давности. Ни звонков, ни излюбленных смс-ок.   
Что ж, в конце концов, причина ясна — его поглотила семейная жизнь, и в этой новой жизни Майкрофту места не было. 

***

После смерти Мэри у Джона иногда проскальзывали мысли о втором ребенке, если однажды ему посчастливится встретить другую женщину. Начинались эти мысли со слов «да никогда в жизни», а отбивала подобное желание, конечно, Рози, энергично ползающая по всей квартире и с завидным упорством тянущаяся к каждому электроприбору. В общем, что касалось второго ребенка...

Джон бросил взгляд на диван, где взрослый человек, описывающий себя как высокоактивного социопата, свернулся калачиком, замотавшись в белую простынь, и без конца ныл о том, как раскалывается его голова и как трудно ему дышать через нос. Шерлок подхватил грипп и потому дулся ничуть не хуже маленького ребенка вместо того, чтобы принять лекарства и отоспаться, как поступил бы любой здравомыслящий человек.

Когда Шерлок заболевал, то превращался в старого доброго себя: напыщенного, эгоистичного сукиного сына. Вполне вероятно, он позабудет о присутствии Джона и Рози в доме и разнесет квартиру, расшвыривая вещи и рявкая на миссис Хадсон. Джону стоило бы эвакуировать дочь к домовладелице и Молли, потому что с двумя детьми за раз ему точно не сладить.

— Тебе всего-то нужно выпить таблетки — и можешь спать себе дальше, ублюдок! — Джон протянул лекарство и стакан воды сжавшемуся в комок Шерлоку. Тот выбил стакан из руки Джона, — бог знает в который раз за день (Джон уже перестал считать). Стакан, спасибо ковру, не разлетелся на осколки.

— Я чувствую себя отвратительно, Джон! Ненавижу это состояние!

Джон сжал кулаки в попытке утихомирить рвущуюся наружу ярость.

— Просто. Скажи. Какого. Блядь. Хера. Тебе. Надо. Если не выяснишь в скором времени, то я предпочел бы побыть в квартире миссис Хадсон с ней и Рози вместо того, чтобы тратить время на попытки облегчить участь такого придурка, как ты! 

Голова Шерлока просто раскалывалась. Разумеется, он знал, что это его вина — никто ведь не заставлял его прыгать в Темзу посреди ночи. Он никогда бы не подумал, что грипп может раздражать настолько. Головная боль, сопливый нос, опухшие глаза и температура плохо сочетались с раздраженным доктором Уотсоном.

Джон был профессиональным врачом — военным врачом! — но предпочел бы целую армию воющих от боли солдат одному консультирующему детективу с гриппом.

Шерлок испытывал недовольство уже не первый день и не мог спокойно спать. И последнее, в чем он сейчас нуждался, — зудящий над его ухом Джон. Едва ли он признал бы это, но ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то позаботился о нём: ласково перебирал волосы, обнимал и жалел. 

Да уж, разболелся он не на шутку, если желает подобного. Годами не испытывать потребности в тактильном контакте, чтобы теперь так раскиснуть — сейчас-то что изменилось?

Вариантов у него было не так уж и много. Джон отпадал сразу — ещё и по морде бы съездил, если бы Шерлок заикнулся о подобном. Миссис Хадсон? Нетушки. Даже несмотря на то, что ему нравилось, когда она его обнимала, Шерлок вряд ли вытерпел бы ее ворчание.

Единственный человек, которого Шерлок вытерпел бы сейчас — Майкрофт. Ему вдруг вспоминается детство: вот он сидит за кухонным столом, а Майкрофт варит ему сливочный суп. Брат никогда не ворчал, что ему приходится присматривать за Шерлоком, пока тот болеет, и позаботился бы о нём, ни разу не попрекнув и не выказав ни единого признака беспокойства.

О, потрясающе — теперь он начал скучать по брату. Как он сейчас, интересно? 

По правде говоря, Шерлок попросту избегал старшего, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым.

Шерлок знал, что на Майкрофте лежит огромная ответственность с самого детства, включая заботу о младшем брате. А он только возмущался и никогда не благодарил за те разы, когда Майкрофт его спасал. А теперь еще пистолет — он никогда не сможет простить себя за то, что навел пистолет на Майкрофта. Поэтому и пытался понять, хотел ли Майкрофт с ним снова встретиться.

— Шерлок, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Скажи наконец, что тебе нужно!

Вот блин, он совсем забыл, что на краешке дивана все еще сидит недовольный Джон. Голова Шерлока по-прежнему разрывалась.

«Я хочу суп. И чтобы меня пожалели».

Он глубоко вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— Мой брат, Джон. Мне нужен мой брат.

***

Майкрофт только сделал глоток из своего стакана (отдыхая в «Диогене» после рабочего дня), как в кармане пиджака завибрировал телефон. Сердце сжалось, когда он взглянул на дисплей. Доктор Уотсон. Святые угодники, что стряслось на этот раз?

— Майкрофт Холмс.   
— Нет, сам ему скажи!

Фоном слышался другой голос: Майкрофт в изумлении поднял брови.   
— Возьми и скажи! Это же ты спрашивал, что мне нужно!   
— Ради всего святого, блять! Это _твой_ брат! Алло... Майкрофт? — обречённо позвал Джон.   
— Чем обязан, доктор Уотсон?  
— Просто Джон, прошу. И, Майкрофт, умоляю, приезжайте на Бейкер-стрит. Ваш ненаглядный брат болен.   
— Джон, уверяю вас, он взрослый человек и в состоянии позаботиться о себе.   
— Он хочет видеть вас.   
— Сомневаюсь, что он мог произнести подобное. Если вас тяготит за ним ухаживать, я пришлю сиделку прямо сей...   
— Чёртовы Холмсы! Что, блядь, не так с вами обоими?

Джон прижал мобильник к уху Шерлока, намереваясь не сдвигаться с места, пока этот ублюдок сам не скажет брату, что нуждается в нем.

— Майк, я чувствую себя ужасно.

Оказывается, сердце Майкрофта можно завоевать — это было под силу младшему брату, едва только тот начал хныкать, как ребенок, абсолютно не соответствуя своему (почти среднему, ради всего святого) возрасту.

***

Пока Шерлок всё ещё страдальчески возлежал на диване, Джон стучал по клавишам ноутбука и безмятежно отхлёбывал чай. Он мог бы спуститься к Рози, но пока предпочёл остаться в гостиной на случай, если кого-нибудь из Холмсов посетит мысль о братоубийстве.

Он знал, что после Шерринфорда связь между ними стала тоньше нитки: Майкрофт исчез из их повседневной рутины более, чем полностью, а Шерлок ничего не предпринимал. Джону уже начало казаться, что братья Холмс разошлись окончательно, и теперь, учитывая все это, он не знал, как они друг друга встретят. Вдобавок не стоило забывать о мудаческом настроении Шерлока: даже если он и позвал Майкрофта сам, подорваться они могли где угодно.

— Добрый вечер, Джон, — поприветствовал Майкрофт, проходя в гостиную.   
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт, — Джон времени зря не терял и сразу закатил глаза, указывая на диван.   
— Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Мне нужна помощь.

Майкрофт взглянул на брата и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Он подошел к дивану и осторожно дотронулся до замотанного по самые уши Шерлока, и тот немедленно высунул голову из простыни, схватив Майкрофта за запястье и дёрнув на себя. Майкрофт присел на диван, и Шерлок тут же прижался к нему.

— Майки, мне плохо. Сделай так, чтобы это всё прошло.

— Ну-ну, братишка. Всё будет хорошо, — Майкрофт поглаживал Шерлока по голове, пропуская тёмные вьющиеся пряди сквозь пальцы.

Шерлок же прикрыл глаза и на некоторое время стих, наслаждаясь моментом, плавясь под прикосновениями брата. Вряд ли он когда-либо мог подумать, что подобные действия принесут ему удовольствие (а особенно, если его касался старший брат), но правда была в том, что только Майкрофт как раз и мог дать ему покой: обнимать без того, чтобы Шерлок замирал или вздрагивал, а напротив — чтобы расслаблялся. Он опустил голову на плечо брату, прижимаясь ближе, пока Майкрофт не задел подбородком его макушку.

На Джона, тщетно пытавшегося подобрать с пола челюсть от подобного вида, никто не обращал внимания, а сам он молчал, опасаясь даже пошевелиться, — будто это означало, что туман рассеется, и окажется, что два эксцентрика обнимались только в его голове, в реальности же пытаясь перегрызть друг другу глотки.

— Ты принял лекарства? Полагаю, у Джона имеется что-то на такой банальный случай, как грипп.   
— Нет. У меня ужасно болит горло, Майк. Я даже заснуть не могу.   
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, брат мой. Помочь добраться до спальни?   
— Потом. Я хочу суп, Майк.   
— Ты это серьёзно? Шерлок, да я целую вечность не готовил.   
— Майкрофт, если уж ты выучил сербский за пару часов, уверен, тебе по силам и состряпать что-нибудь из того, что ты умел готовить в детстве, — начав ворчать, Шерлок уже просто не мог остановиться, даже если меньше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы его слова негативно восприняли.

— Что ж, пожалуй, ты прав. Что-нибудь придумаю, — Майкрофт неосознанно обнял брата крепче.

***

Джон очень старался не смеяться, но картина была поистине потрясающа: воплощение британского правительства, способное развязать войну одним лишь мановением руки, варило суп на кухне, где родилось слово «антисанитария», а ингредиенты доставались из того же холодильника, что когда-то использовался для хранения частей тела. Шерлок же, облокотившись на стол, барабанил по нему пальцами — разве что не пританцовывая в ожидании.

— Терпение, Шерлок! Всего-то пять минут осталось!

Шерлок перестал сверлить брата взглядом, ощущая, как между ними повисает неловкость. Обоим было прекрасно известно, что многое стоило бы обсудить, но для этого ещё будет время. Майкрофту в данный момент важнее было позаботиться о болеющем брате, и Шерлок отлично это понимал, поэтому не решался поднимать никаких тем, просто молча ждал. 

— Ну вот, готово. Осторожнее, горячий.   
— Майк...   
— Что там ещё? — едва спросил старший Холмс, как наткнулся на блестящее подражание щенячьему взгляду.

Пару минут спустя можно было наблюдать еще одну картину маслом: самый влиятельный человек в стране кормит с ложечки своего младшего (притом давно совершеннолетнего) брата без единой жалобы.

Вообще-то, жаловаться было не на что — ему это нравилось. Он так соскучился по Шерлоку, что даже не возражал, если в глазах Джона Уотсона растеряет весь свой лоск (доктор к этому моменту уже плакал от смеха).

— Всё нормально? Не хуже, чем раньше? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, параллельно вытирая салфеткой уголок рта Шерлока, который от этого действия чуть не упал в обморок: ещё бы, ведь он не получал подобного внимания от брата почти двадцать лет.

Во взгляде Майкрофта было столько любви (Шерлок буквально чувствовал это), что ему стоило больших усилий не протянуть ладонь и не провести ею по щеке брата.   
— Ничуть. Вкусно, как и всегда.

Шерлок никак не мог перестать таращиться на Майкрофта, осознавая наконец, как сильно он скучал. Почти так же, как когда Майкрофт отправлялся в колледж, а потом возвращался на каникулы — и Шерлок мгновенно становился счастлив, чувствуя, как в груди расползается тепло.

Он никогда не мог понять, почему вообще скучает по старшему брату, когда они двадцать лет только и делали, что препирались и обменивались колкостями. Было бы по чему скучать. Что ж, полгода — тот максимум, что он продержался без Майкрофта, стоило бы гордиться, что протянул так долго. Можно было даже выпендриться этим — задрав голову, сообщить, что он способен жить и без постороннего вмешательства. Но как только Шерлок заглянул старшему в глаза, ему расхотелось выкидывать подобные фокусы. Единственное (тщательно подавляемое) желание, что в нём осталось, — дотронуться до Майкрофта.

***

После того, как Майкрофт покормил Шерлока и заставил его принять лекарства, он предложил брату переместиться в спальню и лечь наконец спать. 

— Планируете остаться, Майкрофт? Если да, то я спущусь вниз, чтобы уложить Рози.

Шерлок снова изобразил щенячьи глазки, против которых Майкрофт, как оказалось, резко становился бессилен.

— Да, сегодня я побуду с ним, а вы отдохните, Джон.

Доктор ушёл, братья перебрались в комнату Шерлока. Майкрофт снова обнял младшего, принимаясь поглаживать его по голове.

— Майкрофт, могу я сказать кое-что?   
— Конечно, брат мой.   
— Я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул Шерлок и тут же спрятал лицо в рубашке брата.

Сказать, что Майкрофт удивился — ничего не сказать.   
— Что ж... полагаю, мне следует признаться в том же.

Шерлок вскинул голову, всматриваясь в старшего, пытаясь отыскать подтверждение его словам.

— Правда? Но ты же... мы...  
— Да, я знаю, что нам многое стоит обсудить после Шерринфорда. Мне стоило бы объявиться раньше. Хотя, в своё оправдание могу сказать, что не думал, будто ты во мне нуждаешься.   
— Нет! Майк, я... я и сам так думал, но после того как заболел, понял, что не вынесу кого-то ещё рядом с собой сейчас. И я даже не могу понять, что мне сейчас нужно, но я хочу обнимать тебя. И чтобы ты обнимал меня в ответ. Мне жаль, что я избегал тебя. Прости. Это мне стоило объявиться раньше.

— Я знаю. Это... очень странное чувство, — признал Майкрофт, поглаживая младшего по щеке и не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Сложно объяснить это.

— Что ж, думаю, то, что происходит между нами изначально сложно объяснить, — оба рассмеялись, а расстояние между ними сократилось до миллиметра.

— Шерлок, я не могу придумать... не могу подобрать ни одного правильного варианта...  
— Майкрофт, прошу тебя, не думай хотя бы раз, и завтра мы во всём разберёмся вместе. Как ты на это смотришь?

Майкрофт смотрел на это положительно.

Он осторожно прижался губами к губам Шерлока, тут же принимаясь искать сопротивление в его взгляде, но не нашел ничего похожего — Шерлок взял в ладони лицо Майкрофта и усилил контакт, превращая это в настоящий поцелуй. Целовались они неспешно и глубоко, и Шерлок чувствовал, что снова начинает плавиться. Это было просто великолепно. В его голове было потрясающе пусто.

Майкрофта всё ещё переполняли сомнения, но он готов был утопить их в этой медленной нежности. У них будет столько времени, чтобы поговорить — это подождёт, а вот поцелуй ждать не мог.

Если завтра Шерлок проснётся и решит, что помутился рассудком из-за болезни, если Майкрофт вдруг вспомнит про свои моральные нормы, если что-то ещё не позволит им продолжить — что ж, по крайней мере, они наконец узнали, каково это — целовать друг друга. Кажется, оба разделяли эту мысль, потому что потеряли счёт времени, а Шерлок и вовсе не помнил, когда они прервались, и как он заснул.

Когда утром Шерлок открыл глаза, Майкрофт лежал рядом с ним, пристально разглядывая, готовясь сбежать, если ему не посчастливится разглядеть хоть немного сомнения или, ещё хуже, отвращения в чужом взгляде.

— Перестань наконец думать, дорогой брат.

С этими словами Майкрофт расслабился, даже не осознавая, что всё это время старался не дышать, и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я помню, что сегодня нам нужно многое обсудить, но можно я сначала высплюсь?   
— Как пожелаешь.


End file.
